


Koushi&Tooru

by yaaan93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories written for Oisuga Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day one: winter/late night

“Tooru, I’m back!” Suga called out, locking the front door of his apartment behind him.

He shuddered, noting that the temperature inside the unit was barely any different from the frigid weather he had just been exposed to. Since he had left, various candles were lit and scattered about the room, serving as its only source of light.

“Kou-chan!” a voice cried out from the bedroom, growing louder alongside the sound of feet stomping against the hardwood floors.

A large figure came bolting towards the entrance, stopping right in front of him.

“Hey, I thought you went to bed already.” Suga said, setting down the plastic bags was holding before slipping off his shoes.

“I can’t sleep,” Oikawa said, attempting to warm up the other’s cheeks with the palm of his hands. “Not with you still out there, anyway.”

Suga smiled, gently tugging at Oikawa’s wrists and signalling for him to let go. Getting up on his tip-toes, he gave the brunette a quick peck on the cheek before picking up the bags and placing them on the kitchen counter.

“How was it out there?” Oikawa asked, following Suga to the living room.

“Pretty empty,” Suga replied, plopping down on the couch. He grabbed the blanket that had been piled up in the corner and wrapped it around his body. “Oh, I got us some dinner from the convenience store. They’ve got a generator running so they were able to heat it up for us but it’s already cooled down a bit. Don’t know if you’re hungry.”

“I’ll eat later,” Oikawa said, taking a seat next to him and pulling part of the blanket over himself.

“It’s freezing in here.” Suga sighed, closing his eyes and and leaning against Oikawa’s arm.

“And you were just outside, too. I’m sorry,” Oikawa murmured in response, reaching around Suga’s shoulder and pulling him closer, “I didn’t mean to make you go out there.”

“You’re still on about that?” Suga chuckled, “It’s fine. Plus, you’re still recovering from your cold so I couldn’t just let you brave the storm like this.”

“Yeah, but it’s dangerous out there. Were the stop lights working?”

“Nope.”

“Then you could’ve died.”

“Tooru!” Suga laughed, pulling away from Oikawa and pinching his nose. “It makes me happy to know that you care but that’s a bit much. Are you tired?”

“Not really.”

“Yeah, me neither. I don’t really think I can sleep like this anyway.”

Oikawa’s phone chimed in his pocket, and he grumbled as he read the message he had been sent.

“Iwa-chan says that the power’s out where he is too.” he said, eyes scanning the screen. “They say it’ll take a day or two until power’s restored to the whole city.”

“Ah,” Suga frowned, “That’s pretty bad then. At least we’re on break for the next few days.”

It may have been a selfish thought, but Suga was slightly thankful for current situation. Both of them had their schedules spread here and there, and with their own errands to run as well.  He would finally be able to spend some time with his boyfriend, who still dedicated a large portion of his time to his university’s volleyball team.  With his power outage, and as long as things didn’t get too bad, they had no choice but stay safely tucked away at home.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Oikawa spoke up.

“Hey, is your laptop fully charged?” he asked.

“Uh, it should be. Why?”

“I was thinking we could watch a movie or something to kill some time before we get tired. Mine finished charging before the power went off as well so we can always use yours as a backup.”

“Oh!” Suga exclaimed, nodding. “Yeah, good idea!”

“Well, yeah. It’s me we’re talking about, after all.” Oikawa shrugged before laughing, “Just kidding. I’ll go boil some water. What do you want – tea, hot chocolate? I think we still have some mix left around somewhere… “

“Hm, the milk should still be okay so can you make me some milk tea?”

“Yup.” Oikawa nodded, tossing his phone to the side and getting up. He walked towards the kitchen, retrieving the portable stove and kettle from the cupboard before preparing their drinks.

“I’ll go set things up then.” Suga said, standing up to grab the boxed dinners before heading to the bedroom.

After everything had been set up, the two comfortably nestled side by side in the fort Oikawa had proudly constructed out of pillows and blankets. With the laptop set up and DVD popped into the disk drive, they began the movie.

It wasn’t anything spectacular – just a typical action flick, and which entertained them enough to stave off the boredom until they felt sleepy enough to head to bed.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Oikawa asked halfway into the movie.

“Mm, what?” Suga responded, turning away from the screen.

“I saw this movie back in high school with the team.  We had some dinner after that—I think it was at McDonalds or something— and ended up loitering in the park next to the school. I don’t know, it’s kinda nostalgic.”

“I see, and from this movie that’s jam-packed with car chases and explosions, you’re reminiscing and feeling a bit sad that you can’t play together anymore?” Suga teased.

“Hey! That’s… exactly it, actually. Just don’t let them know or I’ll never hear the end of it! How’d you guess?”

“Hm, I guess that’s ‘cause I feel the same way?” Suga chuckled. “I do miss my team from time to time, and sometimes the littlest of things can remind me of them. They were like my —”

“—your children? Yeah, we all could see that.” Oikawa grinned.

“Oh, shut up.” Suga frowned, shoving the cheeky male’s face away. “But yeah, you had Kageyama and Hinata always at each other’s wits, and then there was Nishinoya and Tanaka who god forbid, you left them in the same vicinity with a pretty girl... But, hey, Tooru?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me more about your days in Seijou. We only got to meet near the end of our third years so I don’t really know much of what you were like before that.”

“Eh, you do? Well…” Oikawa pursed his lips in thought.  “It’s not really interesting. There’s not much to talk about.”

 And it was true. Perhaps his rawest side came out on the court, where the feeling of frustration, anger, and perseverance rang in the hearts and minds of all the players. For Oikawa, these emotions surfaced stronger than ever when they faced Karasuno, what with Kageyama’s abilities coming into the fore.

Suga was there to witness all that, yet here he was, still wanting to know more.

“Well, okay.” Oikawa relented, “But only on the condition that you tell me more about _your_ past too… say, oh, I don’t know, the part where you met that captain of yours?”

“You mean Daichi? Hey, are we on that topic again? I told you—“

“Tell me or I’m not telling you anything.” Oikawa said, turning his head away in feigned resistance.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” Suga sighed. “You big baby.”

“Hehe, I win.” Oikawa grinned, “Okay, so there was this one time when…”


	2. day two: clothing swap/university

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Suga wake up late.

Suga woke up that morning oddly refreshed, and unlike most days, he felt no need to stare groggily into space until his second alarm rang. He decided to linger in the warmth of his bed for a more seconds, hands gently running through the brown tufts of hair that peeked out from the covers beside him. A few seconds however, turned into a few minutes when the alarm failed to ring. Puzzled, Suga glanced to his left and noted the time on his alarm clock.

_10:00AM_

Eyes widening in panic, he attempted to get out of bed, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wound tightly around his waist.

 

“Tooru!” he yelled, pushing the man off of him. “Wake up, _wake up_.”

  
“What-- OW. What was that for?!” Oikawa growled.

  
“We're late for class, you idiot.” Suga said, whacking the brunette across the face with his pillow. “And it’s all because you kept us up with your stupid alien conspiracy theories.”

  
“Hey!” Oikawa retorted, “They’re not _stupid_. Plus, you’re the one that was all, ‘oh, it’s 4AM but once in a while is fine. Tell me more, Tooru!’”

  
“You—okay, fine.” Suga frowned, knowing that Oikawa took this particular subject to heart, and that he himself was thoroughly charmed last night by his boyfriend's fascination with extraterrestrial life. “Just get out of bed.”

 

The two of them rushed to the bathroom, quickly brushing their teeth and fixing their appearance in the mirror before heading back to the bedroom to change.

“Hey, Tooru,” Suga began, haphazardly shoving his wallet and laptop into his schoolbag. “Can you throw my hoodie over here? It’s the grey one on the chair, next to the bed.”

“Sure, sure. Just a sec—argh!” was the reply, most likely caused by Oikawa stumbling over the clothes he now had scattered all over the floor. “Catch!”

“Thanks.” said Suga, snatching the hoodie tossed his way and pulling it over his torso. Zipping up his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and made his way out the room. “I’ll wait for you outside so hurry up.

“Okay!” Oikawa replied, seeming to have finally picked out something to wear.

The brunette came out of the building approximately 10 minutes later; Suga knew that he more than likely spent a few more minutes primping up in front of the mirror after had he gotten changed.

The two rushed to the subway station, dodging people and trying to beat the traffic lights in order to catch the next train. Finally reaching their destination, they paid their fares and hurried to the platforms, only to watch the train pull out of the station.

“So close,” Suga groaned as he made his way over to the nearest bench, slumping down on it.

“Y’know, Kou-chan, it’s okay to be late once in a while. You’ve barely missed class this semester, anyway.” Oikawa reasoned, taking a seat next to him and patting his back.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that the professor said he’d give us an exam overview today.” Suga sighed. About to wipe his face with his sleeve, he paused when he noticed something off about his top.

The sleeves were much too long for him, and as he looked down at the logo, he noted the bold ‘ _INTERCOLLEGIATE VOLLEYBALL CHAMPION’_ emblazoned across the front.

 “ _Tooru_ ,” Suga sighed. “I told you get my hoodie, _on the chair_. I’m pretty sure this wasn’t on the chair this morning, was it?”

“I know, I _know,_ ” Oikawa said, smiling cheekily as he pulled him into a hug. “But do you even _realize_ , Kou-chan, how cute you look right now?”

“Sorry, _what?_ ” Suga drawled, half-heartedly trying to wiggle out of Oikawa’s embrace. “Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours.”

“Tons of things, but right now I’m thinking that my Kou-chan is so cute.” Oikawa cooed, hugging him tighter.

“You— geez, I give up.” Suga grumbled, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder and making no move to hide the sudden reddening of his cheeks.

“So does that mean you forgive me?” Oikawa asked, pulling away a bit to look him.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Yay,” Oikawa cheered, wrapping an arm around Suga’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kou-chan.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am having a lot of trouble with all the prompts lmao...


	3. day three: outer space/mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi thinks Tooru is on a one-way trip to Mars.

“Tooru, can I talk to you for a bit?”

Oikawa looked up from his laptop to see Suga leaning against the doorway of their bedroom with a large envelope in hand. He look anxious, an expression that the brunette had not seen in a while.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked. He set his laptop aside and watched as Suga made his way into the room, next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Mind telling me what this is?” Suga questioned, pulling out the contents of the envelope and tossing them in front of him.

Oikawa picked up the sheets of paper and frowned when he noted that the package was indeed addressed to him. He flipped through the pages, growing only more confused as he read through its contents.

“Mars One…” he muttered, “Koushi, I don’t know what this is or why they sent it to me.”

“Please don’t lie to me,” Suga said quietly, “I was there remember? You were rambling on and on to Iwaizumi the other day about how much you wanted to go to outer space and... what else? Oh, about how _nice_ it’d be if you could go up there and live on Mars.”

“I _did_ say that, but—“

“I understand,” Suga interrupted, taking a shaky breath before continuing. “That this is something you want to do, something you’ve dreamt of your whole life. But… why didn’t you talk to me about it? How could you just decide this on your own?”

“Wait—“

“It’s a one way trip, Tooru. And you’re fine with leaving behind everything and everyone you know on Earth? Y-you’re... you’re just gonna leave _me_ behind?”

“Koushi, _listen_ _to me_ ,” Oikawa said, exasperated. He moved to sit next to Suga and placed a hand over his, squeezing it in reassurance. “I’m not going anywhere, really.”

“I-I, wait,” Suga frowned, tilting his head to the side, “You’re not?”

“No, I’m not! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“You’re not going to Mars,” Suga repeated.

“No, not without you, anyway... I don’t—oh! Hold on a sec...” Oikawa said, reaching around for his laptop. “There was this thing I read a month ago where… ah, here it is. Come read this.”

Suga leaned his head towards the monitor, eyes narrowing as he scanned the article Oikawa had pulled up.  He cheeks were tinged by a hint of pink by the time he had finished reading, slapping his hands over his face and falling backwards onto the bed.

“Oh my god,” he muttered, “This is embarrassing. I just – I’m _so_ sorry, Tooru.”

“Koushi…” Oikawa murmured, staring at Suga for a moment before chuckling and gently tugging his hands away from his face. “Now, now, even the brightest of us make mistakes.”

Suga grumbled in response before asking,“So basically it’s all a scam… and that magazine you’ve subscribed to sold a bunch of customer information to this company?”

“Yeah, and I guess our address was included in the transaction. So as you can see, I’m not going anywhere.” Oikawa said, smiling at the incredulity written across the male’s face. “Anyway what happened? This is so unlike you, Koushi. Normally you’d see right through things like this.”

“I know, I _know_ ,” Suga groaned, “But I guess it’s because I connected this with the conversation you had with Iwaizumi the other day, so I put two and two together and started to panic a bit. I thought you were actually considering leaving me behind.”

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” Oikawa grinned, leaning down to give a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead. “I’m glad to know how much you care about me though.”

“Yeah, and a bit too much, too,” Suga mumbled before shuffling upwards on the bed and reaching for his pillow. Resting his head against the soft cushion, he closed his eyes. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to nap for a bit and hopefully sleep off my shame and exhaustion.”

“Sure thing,” Oikawa laughed, taking his spot next to Suga and resting his laptop on his lap. “G’night, Koushi.”

“Good night.”


	4. day four: music pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga’s gone for the week and Oikawa tries to cope with this (temporary) loss.

Oikawa laid stretched out on the couch, one arm resting behind his head and the other lazily hanging off the edge as he stared at the TV screen. Various songs played through the speakers as he watched music video after music video, not having done anything else in the past hour.

Given the time of year, the lyrics of each song were remarkably similar. From the romanticized idea of being home for the holidays, to the emphasis on distance making the heart grow fonder, the artists all sung of love and companionship for the holiday season. Admittedly, Oikawa enjoyed the songs, though it was mostly due to the fact that he felt as if they mirrored his current situation.

Suga hadn't been home for days, as he was attending a high school reunion of sorts with his old teammates. He and Oikawa had not properly conversed in a while, save for the occasional text or photo that Suga would send him. Oikawa attempts to call his boyfriend also proved to be futile, with all of them having been interrupted by some of Karasuno’s most boisterous members. 

The brunette had managed to occupy himself for about a week, be it by catching up on some practice or having a drink with some friends. But at day’s end, he was still coming home to a dark and empty apartment, things strewn about exactly as he had left them.

Leaving the TV on, Oikawa got off the couch and headed towards their utility closet. He figured he might as well try and fix the cabinet under the kitchen sink. If he did a good job then maybe, just maybe, Suga would praise him. Perhaps he’d give him that warm, appreciative grin of his – the one Oikawa had grown to adore so much.

As he rummaged through the closet for their tool box, he quietly hummed along to the artist singing in the background. Despite the upbeat melody of the song, the lyrics were quite sombre, emulating a certain longing he had grown too familiar with these past few days.

Chucking one last empty box aside, he grumbled and shut the door as he vaguely remembered loaning their tools to the couple that lived two doors down.

There went his praise.

He made his way back to the couch and flopped down on the seat, turning his attention back to the TV. While the theatrics of the current music video seemed ridiculous to him, the message of the song rang deep.

_‘More than anyone else in this world, I want to see you.’_

And while it was undoubtedly a coincidence, Oikawa wanted to believe otherwise when his phone decided to ring at that exact moment, a familiar number flashing across the screen.

“Kou-chan?!” he answered, nearly stumbling off the couch while reaching for the phone.

“Hey, Tooru,” Suga replied, sounding a bit out of breath. The sound of footsteps against the snow sounded from the other line.

“Are you outside right now?”  Oikawa frowned. “Where are the others?”

“They’re uh, not with me right now. I just stepped outside for a bit cause it got a bit stuffy in the restaurant.”

“Are you crazy? Kou-chan, go back inside _right now_ , it must be freezing out there.”

“I’m fine,” Suga laughed, “Anyway, we haven’t talked in so long and this is how you’re treating me?”

“Well excuse me for being concerned,” Oikawa muttered before asking, “So when are you coming home?”

 “Uh, yeah I’m actually calling you about that.” Suga laughed hesitantly, “They’re doing some construction this weekend on the train tracks so… it looks like I’ll be coming home later than expected.”

“…”

“Tooru?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” Oikawa replied, absent-mindedly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and trying to keep calm despite the sudden tightening sensation in his throat. “Well, I guess there’s nothing we can do about it. I’ll... see you next week, then?”

“Yeah,” Suga said softly, “I’ll see you then. Good night.”

“G’night.”

Letting out a deep sigh, he tossed his phone onto the coffee table and slumped into his seat.

_‘A few more days without him, huh?’_

A few moments later, the sound of keys jingling at his front door caused Oikawa to whip his head around towards the source of the noise. Hearing the door unlock, he got up and warily crept towards the entrance, bracing himself as the door swung open.

Bundled up in thick winter garments with a large backpack over his shoulders was a very disheveled-looking Suga, cheeks and tip of the nose bright red from the cold.

“I’m home,” he said, grinning as much as his frozen face allowed him to.

Oikawa stood still in disbelief, eyes wide as they finally took in the sight of the person who had monopolized his thoughts all week.

 “I wanted to surprise you,” Suga said sheepily, setting his bag on the floor and shrugging off his coat. “And I guess it worked—?!”

The brunette had suddenly launched himself at his direction, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist and almost toppling him over.

 “Welcome home,” Oikawa murmured, nuzzling his nose against the crown of his head. “I missed you. So much.”

“I did too,” Suga said, pulling back. He looked up at him and smiled, hand coming up to pat the other’s cheek. “That’s why I came back early.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Suga nodded. “I was gonna stay a bit longer and I feel bad because the team had some stuff planned out, but I felt it would’ve been more fun if you were there with me.”

“Kou-chan…”

Laughing slightly at Oikawa’s expression, Suga picked up his bag and slung it across his shoulders. Leading the other by the hand, the grey-haired male dragged him into the living room and sat on the floor, patting the spot beside him.

“I’ve brought you back some milk bread from that favourite bakery of yours,” he said, carefully pulling out a small box from his bag.

“ _Kou-chan!_ ”

Suga later began recounting what had gone on back home and how everyone was doing. And whether it was the warmth that his presence exuded, or Oikawa’s mere happiness over said man’s return, the atmosphere of the apartment had brightened up once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me because my irl friend was like 'btw i read that thing you wrote bc it appeared on my dash' *cries*


	5. day five: texting/sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was the third wheel in his own relationship.

Oikawa Tooru was the third wheel in his own relationship.

Or at least, that’s how he currently felt as he sat in his room alone, browsing aimlessly through online shops while his best friend and boyfriend were out having fun.

He was initially thrilled to know that his top two favourite people in the world were getting along so well, but he soon came to feel that they might have been getting along  _too_ well.

It all started a few weeks ago when Oikawa had to cancel his movie date with Suga. He had a major assignment due that day which completely slipped his mind as they were pre-ordering the tickets. This left Suga with an additional ticket to spare, and because it was a movie he really wanted to see, Oikawa suggested that he go with someone else. That was when the brunette suggested Iwaizumi, knowing that he had wanted to see the movie as well.

So all in all, it was his fault that they Iwaizumi and Suga had gotten an opportunity to get to know each other.

From what he heard from both parties, the two had a great time. While Oikawa was struggling through his schoolwork and questioning his life choices, they were apparently hitting it off, bonding over their love of tofu and volleyball. In fact, they hit it off so well that just the other day, Iwaizumi had handed him a stack of his CDs, telling him that “Sugawara would definitely like these.”

Oikawa didn’t even know what kind of music Suga liked.

Ever since then, the two had often met up without him. However, it wasn’t as if they  _never_ invited him. They actually always did— with today being no exception— but Oikawa had feigned sickness and thus stayed home. As much as he wanted to join them, he found himself coming up with more excuses to decline their invitations due to the little green-eyed monster that had taken root in his mind.

This all led to Oikawa’s current situation. While he was stuck at home and sulking away in jealousy (over whom he wasn’t sure), Iwaizumi and Suga were out frolicking in the city, forming bonds of camaraderie without him.

Sighing to himself, Oikawa continued to peruse the endless list of clothes he probably would not end up buying when his phone chimed beside him.

\--

From: Kou-chan

_Hey, what are you doing now?_

_\--_

 “I’m home. Alone.” Oikawa said aloud while reading the text, “Having loads of fun without  _you_.”

\--

From: Me

_Nothing much lol, just checking out some stuff online._

_\--_

From: Kou-chan

_Ooh, well enjoy yourself! But take a nap if you get tired or else you’ll get more sick_ _:(_

_\--_

From: Me

_Okay I will! But only bc I’m a good boy <3_

_Where are you guys, anyway?_

\--

From: Kou-chan

_Ahhh, I’ll show you! Hold on a sec…_

_(image.jpeg)_

_\--_

Examining the photo Suga had just sent him, Oikawa tried his best not to let his jaw drop at the content of the picture.

In the foreground was Suga in all his cheerful glory, sitting in what seemed to be a restaurant booth and waving at the camera. Behind him was an assortment of pastries and desserts, from parfaits stacked high with fruits and whipped cream, to shaved ice topped with red beans and syrup. In the background of the photo and sitting across from Suga was Iwaizumi, smiling into the camera as he dug his spoon halfway into a cake.

Oikawa nearly shrieked; Iwaizumi never willingly took such candid photos with him! And were they  _sharing_  that cake? He was sure Iwaizumi wasn’t even that fond of sweet foods, given the amount of times Oikawa was rejected as he tried to drag his best friend to cafes like this.

But no matter; he would just have to join these two on their little “date” and completely ruin the atmosphere.

\--

From: Me

_KOU-CHAN_

_EXACTLY WHERE IS THIS PLACE? WHAT’S IT CALLED?_

_\--_

From: Kou-chan

_Uhhh it’s called Caffe Latte I think? It’s in Akasaka, near the broadcast building._

\--

From: Me

_OK COOL_

_I’LL BE RIGHT THERE DON’T GO ANYWHERE!_

\--

Slamming his laptop shut, Oikawa grabbed his bag and jacket from the closet and bolted out of the apartment.

And off to the café he went, where he vowed to be third wheel no longer.


	6. day seven: au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is goodbye.

The sound of the fog horn blared throughout the harbour, signalling to passengers that it was time to board the large steamship docked in the port.

The deep rumbling of the horn had once inspired ideas of luxury and adventure to those who would board the large vessel. Now, however, it only served to heighten the sombre atmosphere which had permeated the hearts and minds of the hundreds of individuals gathered within the vicinity.

A little ways from the crowd stood two young men, who, like the rest of the people around them, were parting ways for the final time.

“20 minutes left,” murmured Koushi, casting a quick glance at his watch. Pausing to give his companion a once over, he reached up to adjust his tie. “Isn’t this the one I gave you a few years back?”

“Yeah,” nodded Tooru. He smiled softly at his companion, watching as thin and nimble fingers swiftly re-wove the knot of his tie. “It’s my favourite, y’know? The only one I’m taking with me.”

“Glad to hear that,” grinned Koushi, giving him a pat on the arm. “Think of it as a memento – of me.  I mean, unless you get a new one or something.”

“I don’t know about that,” Tooru chuckled, running his fingers across the silken fabric of the tie. “But if I do, I’ll definitely keep it tucked away somewhere.”

Tooru turned to look at the crowd and observed the masses of people now boarding the ship. He sighed, willing time to stop for just a tad bit more. He wasn’t ready to part with Koushi. But then again, he didn’t think he’d ever be ready.

“So,” he began, looking back at the grey-haired male. “You’re heading north?”

 “Yeah,” Koushi nodded, “Tthere’s a huge demand for folks like us on the farms out there so dad decided to follow suit.”

“Koushi the Farmhand, huh? I would’ve wanted to see that!” Tooru teased, earning him a light punch on the arm.

They remained silent for a few moments, glancing at the people around them and taking in the atmosphere. There should have been so much to say, so many confessions to make before they parted ways. However, it still felt all too surreal for the both of them – as if Tooru was going on a temporary vacation and Koushi would see him in just a few weeks

But he wouldn’t. This was it.

“Tooru!” the voice of the brunette’s father called out from behind them, “We’re boarding in about five more minutes so get ready!”

Tooru nodded, waiting for his father to walk away before heaving a deep sigh.

“You ready?” Koushi asked, watching as Tooru bent down to pick up his suitcase, a grim expression on his face.

“Ah, no?” the other responded, laughing weakly, “I’m… scared. I’m actually _really_ scared.”

"Tooru…”

“Mm, I’ll be fine,” Tooru said, pulling Koushi closer with his free arm. “ _We’ll_ be fine.”

“… Yeah, we will.” Koushi nodded, arms wrapping around the larger male’s torso and giving him a final pat on the back before pulling away. “You should go.”

“Yeah, you take care now,” Tooru smiled, making a move to leave before turning back. Taking off his flat cap, he roughly fitted it atop of the other’s head. “This always looked better on you anyway.”

“I—“ Koushi  began, taking off the cap and turning it over in his hands. Gripping it tightly, he nodded once more. “Take care.”

Tooru mustered a grin, giving Koushi one final wave before turning away to join the rest of his family.

Koushi watched his retreating figure, carefully engraving these final moments into his memory. Tooru wouldn’t be there for his journey to the north, nor would he be there for anything occasion ever again.  But Tooru said they’d be fine, and Koushi was willing to believe him.

Placing the cap back on his head, Koushi headed back home, giving one last glance behind him as the fog horn sounded for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a struggle fdsfds  
> also i skipped day 6 bc i couldn't think of anything yet. i'll finish the oisuga week challenges for sure though.


End file.
